Crystalized lightning
by Poison-neko
Summary: What would happen if Erza called Lucy weak and wouldn't train her? What would happen if Natsu told Lucy she was weak? What would happen if she turned to Laxus and his crew? And most importantly, what would happen if Lucy had secret powers she didn't even know about? Well this is what would happen.
1. Quitting and crystals

Well, people of the fairy tail fandom I read fan fiction (mostly), and am forced to write my first fanfic off of my i-pad ,sadly. And that being said this may suck balls, this may make u want to run away screaming in horror but this is my first fanfic*insert trumpet effects here*…well I hope u have an ok time reading this but be warned I love crack pairings. NYA! Poison neko out!

Lucy's pov

This sucks, I mean absolutely sucks. First Natsu tells me I'm weak then Erza refuses to train me because "lucy you have no potential you're a weak celestial Mage, you will never be more or less" I quote. Now my decision has been made I'm walking to masters office right now.

Master's pov

Lucy opens the door and she has a sad look in her eye as I ask, "what's wrong child are you ok,".

Lucy replies with "nothing's wrong master I've just decided that I'm going to leave team Natsu in order to get stronger."

I write this down in the 'teams' book which holds all the teams and what members of the guild are associated with that team. As she walks out of the room I see small drops of, is that crystallized magic? falling from her eyes. As I wonder why that happens I don't realize that there is a much bigger picture.


	2. Rage and lightning

Lucy's pov-next morning

'Gah! I can't believe it after he called me weak he slept in my bed, again.' Is what I thought as I was trapped in Natsu's arms. I screamed out "Lucy kick" and hit him out of my bed and into my wall.

Natsu whimpered out "I don't know what I did but I didn't mean to."

And of course I screamed with a dark aura seeping off of me "you don't know what you did, I'll tell you what you did, you called me weak and made me leave your team you jack ass! And now you think you can just sleep in my bed you perv. " as I Lucy kicked him out of my house. And now to get ready to go to the guild, and steel a certain rune Mage. Shower time yay, I thought as I got into the shower and well took a shower.

Time skip at guild still Lucy's pov

I stormed into the guild ,still not calmed down despite me taking a shower, with a dark aura seeping off me as I walked up to Freed and drug him out of the guild with him screaming about leaving his 'precious Laxus-sama' literally is he gay? Anyway, when we got to my house he asked " why do you need me and do seem so aggravated?"

I replied "Natsu was being stupid, and to answer your first question, your gonna write runes around my house which says any magic other than celestial magic cannot get in, out, or be used in my house, plus it will say that no one can enter uninvited k?" Then I commanded "Now, get to writing."

He replied "ha hai miss Lucy."

After he finished writing the runes I asked, "would you like to have some tea, and get a small break?"

He answered "I would love to miss Lucy."

After he walked in he looked to the right and saw my extensive collection of books on celestial magic and you could practically see him drooling. So I asked "would you like to read some books?" As I handed him some gale force reading glasses. And of course he snatched the glasses out of my hand and took a pile of books and started to read.

Laxus and the rest of the rajsun came piling in as I was about to ask how he got into my house he said "I rewrote the runes to allow my self in." I made an 'o' shape of my mouth after he said that then he asked "and why the hell did you drag Freed off to write runes on your house?"

Hahaha cliffs I know you guys hate me now but my precious readers what's the point of not having cliff hangers? Bye

btw-deadendangel4 I will update about very Saturday or Friday so hope to have your support through this story!


	3. A Perv Will Always be A Perv

Hehe I just realized I haven't updated in a while sorry I had soccer and swim and homework my plate was full I also realized that I have been using past tense in this stories previous chapters sorry about that I will try to not do that in the rest of the story also my inspiration is low so just send a review if you have an idea for the story~neko out

Just to recap laxus asks why lucy drug freed all the way to her house

Lucy's POV

"Because Natsu is being an ass,plus he called me weak, and as such is now prohibited from entering my house"I reply. I then stick my tongue out childishly at him, which he catches with his hand and says "don't stick your tongue out at me blondie, next time I'll bite it". Ugh this man irks me!

"Oh and also your not weak blondie you just have unfulfilled potential as such you are weak as you are now but with a little bit of training you could be just as strong as freed" lakes states. "Is that an invite for you guys to train me if so I'll take you up on that offer" is the only thing I say in reply to the earlier comment. Laxus then says "I'm gonna train you and so is the rest of the raisjhun"

Btw I don't know if I spelled that last word right so sorry if I didn't but it's 2:00am where I am right now and my arm hurts so I'm just gonna end it here~Nya~


End file.
